Fine
by IdiotWithNoEmailAdress
Summary: Sora locked Riku with Mickey in the Heartles city for 2 YEARS(how could he have not gone crazy). And Sora, Donald, and Goofy are starting their search for Mickey and Riku...Even though they don't seem to be getting anywhere... YYH crossover in 2nd chapter
1. Fine

A/N: Okay... I'm reposting this in a NON SCRIPT FORMAT. HA! TAKE THAT IT'S STAYING ON HERE THIS TIME! Ahem... Here are my previous author's notes before it was so RUUUUUDELY taken off of the site:

OA/N:After reading and reviewing for 2 years, I finally have a story on here! YESH! I can spread my retartedness to people other than my friends! SPREAD THE RETARTEDNESSS! YEEESSSHHHH! (cough) Read. Now. Or Else.

A/N: Seeing as to this isn't my first story anymore, those don't really mean anything now, soooo... Just read the story... It looks kinda weird now that it's not in script thingy... and less funny... Oh, well...

* * *

"Take care of her." (A/N: >scowls>)

Sora nodded as he shut his silver haired friend inside the heartless city, known as Kingdom Hearts.

Mickey approached Riku from behind and gave him a shaky laugh. "I guess it's just you and me now, huh?"

Riku turned around and saw the talking rodent. "..."

"So..." he tried to make light converstation with the bewildered teen.

"How ya doin, Riku?"

Silence.

"How ya doin, Riku?"

Silence.

"How ya doin, Riku?"

Silence.

"How ya doin, Riku?" He asked, elbowed him. "Huh?"

Silence.

"How ya doin, Riku?" He still elbowed him.

Silence.

"How ya doin, Riku?" Elbowing...

2 Years Later...

"How ya doin, Riku?" Mickey was still elbowing Riku whose arm had gone numb around... let's seee... around... 4 months ago...

"How ya doin, Riku?" Still elbowing, not noticing his eye twitch.

Silence.

"How ya doin, Riku?" Elbowing...

"..." Riku's eye along with his left arm twitched.

"How ya doin, Riku?" He stopped elbowing and noticed that his elbow drilled a hole through Riku's sleeve. He was still oblivious to his silent fit.

"..." (twitchtwitch..)

"How ya doin, Riiiku?"

"..." (twitchtwitchtwitchtwitch)

"How ya doin, Riku?"

"..." (twitchtwitchtwitchtwitchtwitchtwitch)

"How ya d-"

"FINE!" Riku hollered out, unable to stand the annoying rat thing anymore.

Mickey stared, dumbfounded.

"FINE! Fdpt-" he stuttered, "FINE! FIIINE!" He got up and walked away, screaming and waving his arms in the air. "FIIIIIINE! FINE! FFFFIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Mickey just stared after him for a few... hours... until he shrugged and smiled widly. "Aw he was nice... Hehe... I wonder if there are any other people to talk to around here..." He spotted a heartless. "Oh! Hiya!" Mickey walked over to his next victim-eh... I mean friend... Yes... Friend... Poor heartless...

* * *

A/N: If you were stuck in a city with a talking rat, I'm sure you wouldn't talk to him, either. Don't lie. Sooo... That's it... Review... Before I kill you... Ooohhh, that rhymed... 


	2. Hawquackbark

A/N: Okay, at first I wasn't really thinking about making another chapter for this story...But... since hurktdoesntknow wanted it soooo much, I granted her wish! Aboogliwoogliwoo! I cast a spell on yoo! Ooohhh, that rhymed, AGAIN. 

Kurama/Disclaimer: The Idiot owns nothing. Not even that crappy spell. It belongs to KrisKrisanwich.

* * *

Riku plowed through the city, not caring where he was going or what small children he was running over. "FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEEE! AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! FIIIIII HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! EEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEE!" 

(A/N:THE END. Staff: (getting ready to press the erase button) JUST KIDDING!)

Sora, Donald, and Goofy walked down the loooooong, winding path that went on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and ooooooonnnn...You get the idea.

Sora stuck his arms behind his head as he walked. "So, h-(A/N: I don't remember exactly what was said in this part so...) -hla blah blabbidy Riku blib?"

Donald looked up at him. "Blabbers mc blib King ahlab booberbib."

Goofy shook his head in agreement. "Haw, bleeter blimm bobblin Mickey babbisoob."

In the middle of thier highly understanding and intelligent converstation, Pluto walked up to them with a letter. "Barkbarkblah."

Sora's eyes widened. "BLEHMAR IB RIKU! MICKEY BLADDERDOODLES!"

Goofy guffawed in excitement. "I'm guffawing! Blah! Guffawblah!"

Sora ran ahead and motioned for them to follow. "Well, come on! ...Or 'Let's go!' Or whatever I said in the game!" The dog, dog-person-thing-idiot, and the duck ran/dragged themselves on the ground/waddled down the path laughing.

"Ahawhawhawhaw!"

"Hahahabarkhahaha!"

"Quackhaquackhahaquackha!"

They ran for a few seconds.

"Ahawhawhawhaw!

"Hahahabarkhahaha!"

"Quackhaquackhahaquackha!"

They ran for a few minutes.

"Ahawhawhawhaw!"

"Hahahabarkhahaha!"

"Quackhaquackhahaquackha!"

They ran for a few hours.

"Ahaw...hawhaw..haw..!"

"Hahahaha...barkha..ha!"

"Quackhaquaaa...ha..quack!"

They ran for a few days.

"Aha...wah...haw...!"

"Haba...rk..haha...!"

"Quackhaq...uack...h...aaaa..."

Two bald shiny headed monks followed by a japanese teenage boy with black hair ran by. Shiny #1 spoke. "Hellooo, there. I'm Houkishin."

Donald scoffed. "Pht! Vhat dinda sdoobid nim is dthat? Hahaha! Quack!"

"I'm sorry?" Houkishin asked, not understanding the duck.

"Dhtor nim is sdoobid!"

"...Detour... nimbis two...bid...?" He translated.

"DTHOW! Dthor nim is sdoobid!"

"You...Did what, where when Santa robbed who?"

"DTOOOOWW!"

"I do not understand you gaijin language of pantless ducks." Just then, a loud growling sound was heard. Houkishin perked up imediately. "10:00! Tea time!" He pulled a tea set from his pocket and sat down in the grass to drink his tea.

The boy he was with threw a hissy fit. "But I wanna see grampa!" He whined.

"Grampa later. Tea now."

"But...-" Another growl cut him off.

Houkishin stuffed the tea set back in his pocket. "Tea time over."

"...Grandpa time, now?"

"No. Excercise time." Houkishin and Shiny #2 began doing stretches right in the middle of the road.

"I WANNA SEE GRANDPAW!"

"No yelling during excercise time."

Shiny #2 nodded in agreement. "Yis, no yelling, Kiki. Soo ruuuuuuude."

"Don't call me Kiki! My name is Yusuke!"

"Do your sit ups, Kiki."

"YUSUKE!"

"Be quiet now, Kiki. Pushups."

"YU-SU-KE! KE! NOT KI!"

"Ohhhh...Somebuddys, got a temper... You sure act like you're bursting with ki..."

Another another growl cut Kiki-eh... Yusuke's retort off.

Houkishin stopped his bum-busters. "Grandpa time."

"FINALLY!"

Houkishin looked down at Sora, who was struggling with a push up. "Nice of you to join us, but excercise time is over."

Donald realized that Sora was left behind and grabbed him up.

The group continued with their running and pointless laughing.

They ran for months.

"H...aw...hhhhhha...w..."

"Har...kbbb...ahhhha..."

"Quaa..."

They ran for 2 years.

"...A...w..."

"...Rrrrrr...k..."

They all expected to hear a unenthusiastic duck laughter, but it never came.

"...Donald...?" Sora turned and looked around. All he saw was a blot of blue and white down the road. He walked over to it. ""OH, GLARGONITS! DONALD'S DEAD!"

"He might now be dead, ya know?" Goofy grabbed a branch and prodded the dead-looking-duck, who jumped up and rubbed his arm.

"AHHHH! PHOW DER YDOO, BDMUBBEDTHIR SDFDENG BDAHTSTHDDIRD! OPHOW, DTHADH PTHWART!" (A/N: I don't think I should bother translating that... It's barely PG material...)

"See? He's alive."

Unfortunately for Donald, Riku kept running until he ended up in another world somehow. "FFIIIIIHIIIHIIIIIINNNNNNEEEEEEEE...FINE!" He ran over Donald, not looking where he was going, and left the 4 confused idiots in the dust.

Sora turned back to Donald and screamed. "OH, GLARGONITS! DONALD'S DEAD!"

Goofy grabbed his trusty tree branch and poked Donald. "Yup, he's dead."

"Really...?" Sora asked timidly.

"Yup."

"KEWL!" He grabbed a branch and joined Goofy with poking the duck's dead body.

* * *

A/N:O O...Uh... where did all of that come from...? Oh, well...It's there... NOW TELL ME! WHAT DID YOOS THINK? REVIEW! IT MAKES ME FEEL GOOOOOOOD! 

Translations:

gaijin: foriegn

"Vhat dinda sdoobid nim is dthat?": "What kinda stupid name is that"

"Dhtor nim is sdoobid": "Your name is stupid!"

"DTHOW": "NO"

Ki: energy


End file.
